The present invention relates to a needle case and more particularly, to a needle case from which it is easy to draw a desired needle.
Conventional needle packages comprise a sheet cover having a holder portion, and a small card in which a plurality of needles are kept, suitably wrapped by the sheet cover removably fitted over the holder portion of the sheet cover.
In use, after the sheet cover is opened, the small card is drawn from the holder portion of the sheet cover to remove a desired one of needles from the card.
However, with the above conventional needle packages, they tend to get bent or out of shape because of the fact that both the sheet cover and the card are of paper after a good deal of use by placing the card in the sheet cover and taking out the card from the sheet cover. Accordingly, high durability can not be preserved. Moreover, the conventional needle packages are not easy to handle because of troublesome steps comprising opening the wrapping of the sheet cover, drawing the card from the holder portion of the sheet, and removing the desired needle from the card. Furthermore, another drawback is that the sheet cover is usually provided with an opening for observing the needles supported by the card from the outside. However, it is impossible to observe the back of the needles which do not face to the window. Thus, users are apt to overlook rust, crack and discoloration occurred in the needles.